


Willing Sacrifice

by TruebornAlpha



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood, Gore, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Sceter - Freeform, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:13:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2819924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruebornAlpha/pseuds/TruebornAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Sceter, but Peter can't take a True Alpha's power unless it's willingly given.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Willing Sacrifice

“You were always so easy to figure out.” The voice was calm and in control, sending shivers down Scott’s spine. “You wear your vulnerabilities on your sleeve like you think no one would notice.”

“Shut up.” The alpha snarled, spitting blood on the floor and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “I should have-”

“Should have what, Scott?” Peter asked as if he were genuinely interested. “Killed me? I think we all know that you just don’t have it in you. Or that you don’t want to admit you have it in you.”

The boy picked himself off the ground, shift tearing through his skin as his features twisted into something feral. “I don’t have to kill you to stop you.”

Peter only laughed, hauling Stiles’s broken, bloody body up by his hair. The human struggled weakly, his lip curled in a sneer. “Don’t you listen to anything this asshole says, Scott.” The Hale shook him hard until he gasped in pain and Scott took an unconscious step forward.

“Now now, McCall. This isn’t how we’re playing the game. I know you’d do anything for your best friend, though honestly, I never saw the appeal. Not that I’ve ever thought much of your choices, but you at least had so much potential. This one just never really made sense, do you actually like hearing his inane whining all the time?”

“I can do a lot more with my mouth than just talk.” Stiles’s bitter laugh ended in a wet cough as blood filled his lungs. Peter’s hair tightened in his hair, claws digging hard into his skull to make him whimper.

“I really don’t need to know any more about your pre-pubescent hormones than I do already.” Blue eyes flashed and met burning red, the smile slow and slick across his face. He’d been planning this moment for ages, no one had even noticed. He’d heard them say that they didn’t trust him, but no one really took their own advice and these idiots were so easy to manipulate. His Scott most of all. Always playing hero with his boring moral decisions, wasting a power that should be rightfully HIS. The boy was supposed to belong to him, the first of Beacon HIlls’ new Hale pack that was stronger, more vicious, and more dangerous than Talia could ever have imagined. Peter was going to rebuild this town in his image and this…this child had not only resisted his control, but had stolen his chance at real power. If he couldn’t have McCall, then he would tear that power out of him.

“If you hurt him, I swear I’ll put you down.” The young alpha bared his fangs, eyes locked on the older wolf who only laughed again.

“I have no doubt you will, I’m the only one who actually believed you were capable of it. There’s a reason I chose you, it wasn’t an accident. I could see the monster in you already, someone just needed to tap into all that rage you keep locked inside and pretend doesn’t exist. Wouldn’t want to end up like dear old Dad, now would we?”

“SHUT UP!” The words exploded from Scott’s mouth as he crouched, claws splayed out like weapons.

“Sore spot, noted.” Peter mocked casually. “There is a way to save your little idiot.”

Scott paused, every muscle tense. “What do you want?”

“What I’ve always wanted. Power. You have it and it’s mine.” The calm veneer cracked, monster staring out through Peter’s eyes that looked all too familiar to Scott. “Give me what’s mine and you can have him, safe and sound.”

“And how can I trust you? All you ever do is lie!”

Peter pulled the human closer as Stiles tried to twist his body away. “What choice do you have? A quick bite and that’s all it’ll take. Think you’ll be able to stop me before he dies? He’s just a bargaining chip. This about it, what use would I have for a scrawny worthless human when you have what i need? There wouldn’t be a reason to kill him afterwards, it would be wasted effort.”

“Don’t.” Stiles choked on the word, his sarcastic shield shattered in a wave of terror. He knew his best friend too well, he could see the decision before Scott even spoke. “Scott, no! Don’t do this, I don’t want it. I’ll never forgive you if you do, don’t you dare listen to him.”

His plea cut off abruptly as Peter slammed Stiles against the wall, the boy crumpling in agony. “What’s it going to be, Scott? You or him?”

Scott swallowed his wolf, fighting back the rage with a resigned acceptance. “I-I’m sorry, Stiles.” The shift melted back into human features, a boy worn down by grief and hard decisions. At least this choice was easy to make, he’d been making it over and over again since they were four years old. Anything for Stiles. Anything.

“It has to be willing, Scott.” Peter hissed as Stiles clawed weakly at his grip. “No tricks and no holding back. You have to give your power to me willingly.”

“It’s yours. If this is what it takes to save him, then you can have it. I don’t want it anymore.” He said quietly, staring down the blue eyed wolf without fear. “Take it, Peter, and let him go.”

“Scott, I swear to god, don’t do this. Scott, PLEASE SCOTT!” Stiles screamed as Peter flung his body across the room, head striking the floor and darkness crowding into his vision. The last thing Stiles saw before the pain pulled him under was Scott’s apologetic smile as Peter Hale tore out his throat.

**Author's Note:**

> You can read Rune/TruebornAlpha [Here](http://fightingforthepack.tumblr.com/) and find her on tumblr at [ Runicscribbles](runicscribbles.tumblr.com)


End file.
